


tourist boys

by bestcarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestcarrot/pseuds/bestcarrot
Summary: Shiratorizawa goes on a holiday. Wakatoshi-kun is more than prepared.





	tourist boys

It is a fine summer afternoon when the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club members pack into the passenger bus, hauling huge duffels and sport bags over their shoulders. The cool blast of air conditioning is a welcome salvation from the hot rays outside, and the term ended days ago, but their faces are still tight with exhaustion from the aftermath of exams.

Ushijima is last to board the bus, taking the third seat behind the driver. The younger kouhai chatter in the back, and the bus rolls out of town and to the highway.

"Wakatoshi-kun--" 

Tendou springs from the seat in front, the spiky red of his hair sprouting behind the headrest like a mutated turnip. The thought hardly brings a smile to Ushijima's face. 

"Are you excited?" Tendou prods. 

"It's a trip," Ushijima says, all stiff and serious, business as usual. "Like training camp."

"But we're not going to play volleyball, are we?"

Ushijima raises the ball he smuggled with his overnight bag packed full of essentials.

"I don't know why I expected anything else from the volleyball maniac." 

Ushijima tucks the blue-and-yellow striped ball back between his feet and brings out the pamphlet of the historical folk village Washijou-sensei recommended. They'd received coupon tickets for one of the lodges, and Ushijima supposes their spartan coach dotes on them in his own way too.

It isn't too long until they reach the neighboring region known for its lush mountain ridges and bountiful agriculture. The fresh breeze hits as soon as they step onto the asphalt, and the bus station already looks like a tourist spot with its cozy log panels and warm interior lighting. 

Ushijima goes to the small table in the lobby to stamp his pamphlet with the logo of the bus company.

Ever the achiever, Goshiki perks and follows suit. "As expected of Ushijima-san, even as a local tourist he practices discipline and dedication...!" 

Shirabu scoffs. "You're holding the stamp upside down."

Amidst the madness of their boyish bickering and teasing, Ushijima turns across the street, a fresh, earthy scent wafting in the air, beckoning his nose. 

ORGANIX FARMER'S MARKET, the wide banner reads. 

Bags in tow, Ushijima hurries to cross the street before the light turns red and enters the maze of stalls and carts selling everything from fresh tulips bulbs and blooming daffodils, leafy-green vegetables, plump cherries and peaches, little succulents in terracotta pots, handmade bamboo crafts in all shapes and sizes. 

It is a little early for souvenir shopping, but the market is open only on the weekends and he isn't sure whether they'll come across a place like this again. So Ushijima takes a small directory from a woman handing out flyers and determines the best route to use in wandering about efficiently, if there ever was such a thing as calculated souvenir shopping. 

An old lady catches his attention, and she passes him a free sample of the region's special mugicha. He sips carefully from the small tester cup dwarfed even more by someone of his size. 

It is delicious, and he purchases two bags for his grandmother back home. 

Deeper into the lot, and Ushijima sees a special booth for tourists to take photo ops. Two wrought-iron chairs are positioned close against a wall painted in bright pastels. In the center is a round table upon which a miniature house of bamboo sits. Soft tinkling music plays from a hidden speaker, and little raccoon dwellers walk in and out the house like clockwork. 

It is impressive, and Ushijima snaps a photo. 

Moving on, he starts to make his way back out the market when something else catches his eye. Something of perfectly round shapes stacked on a bed of delicate rice paper, nestled in perfectly rectangular crates. 

Ushijima walks toward the organic fruit stand, eyes zeroing in on the precious produce. 

The melons are beautiful, a sweet aroma promising juicy, golden flesh. He is in the middle of comparing melon sizes and weights when Tendou comes up beside him, a milky soft-serve cone in hand. 

"Oiii Wakatoshi-kun, no fair. Having all this fun without us," Tendou says between licks. "Whatchu lookin' at, anyway?" 

"Melons," Ushijima tells him.

"Oh? Whipping out the big guns, eh?" Tendou says and leans close as Ushijima pulls out his well-endowed wallet. "Isn't it a bit expensive, even for you?"

"Melons are a good source of fiber and vitamin C."

"Geh, that's not what I meant." 

Ushijima narrows his pick to two, remarkable melons. He whispers, and Tendou has to lean even closer with his ear turned to Ushijima's direction.

"This pleases me greatly," comes Ushijima's hushed voice of reverence. 

Tendou bursts out laughing, clutching his side with one arm and almost dropping his ice cream with the other. Ushijima makes the purchase, and the stubble-faced uncle passes him the wrapped fruit. He holds it close against his side like treasure.

"Let's go, then," Ushijima says when Tendou's laughing fit is over. The local buses will only get more crowded as the morning passes, and they need to head to the lodge to drop their belongings for a proper sightseeing experience. 

"It is expensive," Ushijima admits later as they walk back together to meet the rest of the team. "That makes it all the more worthy of sharing with everyone, wouldn't you think?" 

Tendou lets out another laugh, because of course it is, and they're met with lively faces and bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Wakatoshi-kun is pleased.


End file.
